Gratuation
by KrisJules
Summary: What happens when Hermione and Malfoy are assumed as dates for the Dance that night\?......
1. Chapter 1

**This is my latest piece. I created the real version in Apil 2007. None of the characters are mine. I do hope you enjoy. Please review and critic my writing for me. I enjoy correcting mistakes of my own and remembering them later helps. Thanks you.**

* * *

It was the day before Harry, Ron, and Hermione's graduation and in honor of the special occasion a ball was being thrown that night. Anyone old enough could get drunk, which caught every bodies attention.

Hermione was helping out in the library, being the normal, helpful, goody-two-shoes Hermione. She had kept herself busy in the library all day while Harry and Ron left to the party.

She was returning her books and getting the books that Madam Pince had borrowed from Professor Flitwick and giving them back. She just wasn't in the mood to go to the ball. She didn't even have a dress for it.

"Hermione dear, could you take these to Professor Flitwick and tell him thank you for lending them to the library." Madam Pince asked her.

"Sure." She said and she handed Hermione the three books. She walked out of there and was headed for Flitwicks classroom when she heard footsteps. It sounded like people from the party coming back from being too drunk to carry on. She walked into Professor Flitwick . "Madam Pince said thank you for lending the library these books of yours. Have a nice day."

"Yes Miss Granger. Have a nice day yourself. Good bye." He said and levitated them on top of a wardrobe. When she got back to the library Madam Pince told her to take Professor Snape one of the potion books and Professor McGonagal one of her transfiguration books. Madam Pince was busy trying to find the missing books. She grabbed the two books and she was on her way to McGonagals. On the way she ran into Seamus Finnigan.

"Hey, Hermione." Seamus screamed as he ran down the hall. "Would you go to the ball with me? I've asked about a thousand times, I know, but please."

"Seamus I'm,..." Hermione began softly.

"Think about it." he said and ran off. With no other option Hermione headed off to Professor McGonagals to deliver her book back.

"Thank you Miss. Granger." McGonagal said to her. She left her classroom and was slowly headed for the dungeons. She ran into a drunken Ron. The ball allowed those of age to drink, and Ron was of age. As drunk as he happened to be he walked with her down the two flights of stairs to the Gryffindor common room and passed out on the sofa. After making sure he was asleep Hermione headed down to the Great Hall. She could hear all of the commotion before she was at the doors. She thought it was a bit stupid when they could be having another day of classes but she walked in and ate lunch in the little time she had anyway. The dungeon was her next stop. When she arrived at the Dungeons no one was there. Snapes office was open.

"Professor Snape?" She called as she knocked on the door.

"What is it?" He asked gruffly.

"Madam Pince asked me to return your book to you." Hermione stated setting the book in question on his desk.

"Very well. Go and study, or something." Snape had been a bit cheerier now that the Voldemort was dead. He started to scribble on some parchment as she closed the door. As she neared the exit she heard footsteps behind her. They weren't drunk. Malfoy was behind her when she glanced over her shoulder. She kept her pace. She didn't want to be bothered. At their slow pace his goonies punched each other in the arms

"Working for the school are we? Always knew you would." said, arrogantly, Malfoy who had sped up and was walking right beside her.

"No I'm doing Madam Pince a few favors." Hermione said and quickened her pace.

"You need to learn some respect and learn how to talk to your superiors." Malfoy said.

"You, a superior, of mine. Don't make me laugh. No, a mere nuisance who won't go away. Shove of Ferrett." it seemed impossible for her to walk faster then him.

"Listen here my little muddblood,.."

"I am not your bloody fucking little muddblood! You deserve nothing more then to die in a pool of your own blood! Go away and leave me the hell alone you slimy little cockroach." Hermione stopped dead in her tracks to yell at him. Some of the things that she said made her feel bad but they were all true and he did deserve it. He looked completely taken aback and angrier than hell. He stepped infront of her.

"Crabbe, Goyle, go away." he muttered. They stood there for a moment and then left when Malfoy gave them a grave look.

"I said shove off you little ferrett." Hermione turned and legged it down the hall. She decided that she would just have to leg it the whole way back to the library. She knew her short legs couldn't beat his. She was thankful for Harry's Marauders Map for the shortcuts she saw one day as she looked at it. When she turned the corner Malfoy was on her like a hawk. She dove behind a statue sliding into the little entrance that led to the fourth floor. Hermione took her sweet ol' tie to get to the end of the tunnel. When she saw it was only a professor she slid out carefully after they passed. As she straightened her uniform she looked around before heading to the last flight of stairs. Just as she reached her stairs Malfoy came up she made it to Madam Pinces with a dead run. Malfoy didn't stay too far behind her.

"Oh, dear. Could you to get me some of my books from teachers and students? Here is a list. Thank you deary for all your help." she handed her the long list. With a small sigh fo having to leave the libraries safety Hermione studied the list before leaving.

"About time." someone said. Almost instantly she knew who it was. Before they had any chance of saying or doing anything she flew down the hall and into Binns' room. Malfoy didn't stop in time causing him to slide into the room. Even though it was free roam today he still wanted nothing to do then his favorite pass time: annoy Granger to a deadly extent.

"Professor,.." she took a breath and jumped out of the way when Malfoy came flying in the room. ",..Binns, I was wondering if you had Magical Heritage with you? Madam Pince would like it back if you're done with it." Hermione leaned against a table for support as she caught her breath. Malfoy stayed in the back of the classroom trying to catch his own breath. He was just waiting for Granger so he could put her in her place.

"Um,.. Yes. Here it is Miss Granger. Good day." he said and Hermione threw it in her shoulder bag. She was walking out of the classroom when she remembered her manners.

"Thank you Professor." Malfoy followed her as she left. Once she had the door opened enough she started out on a run again. Malfoy, with his long legs caught up to her. He grabbed her by her bag and through her against the wall.

"Don't you ever disrespect me again, my little,.." The sound and feeling of being slapped for the first time by a girl silence Malfoy quickly. When he felt his cheek he looked at her.

"Sorry." she started to run again. Malfoy was about to chase her when Snape came up.

"Draco. Come. Get dressed for the dance that you have to attend. Miss Granger come here. What happened to your face Draco?" Snape was a little cranky, Draco was his godchild so he was concerned."And why were you chasing her?"

"Because I was going..."

"I don't care who you ask to the ball, but I do hope that you know how to dance as well as he does Miss Granger." Snape said. Hermione stopped dead in her tracks. She turned around with the same expression on her face as Malfoy. They both glared at Snape who merely smiled. It was almost worse then kissing the giant squid.

"Are you nuts. I wasn't going,.."

"Like I said a moment ago I do not care who you ask." Snape cut in just as Dumbledore walked up.

"What's going on here?" Dumbledore asked.

"As I was trying to say,.." Malfoy started again.

"What happened to your face?" Dumbledore cut in.

"She slapped me." he spit out before anyone could interrupt him again. He threw his hand up in her direction as she walked towards them.

"I wouldn't have slapped you if you hadn't thrown me into the wall yelling at me. Oh did I mention chase me from the dungeons to the fifth floor library." Hermione leaned against the wall still trying to catch her breath.

"Well, you shouldn't have run off like that. I would have said what I had to say and that would have been the end of it." he stalked towards her.

"Malfoy, do ask her nicely. Don't force her. I expect to see you two dance at the ball." Snape said as he looked at Dumbledore as he began a conversation with him.

"Get back here Granger!" Malfoy yelled after her. He started to chase her again but stopped when he heard what Snape said, of all people, he said 'Young love.' Malfoy looked back for a moment but kept running. He couldn't figure out where Granger was going. He decided to go sit in the library and wait for her. She showed up about thirty minutes later with her bag full of books and a few in her arm.

"Malfoy, help her." Madam Pince said. Hermione was quick to try and get it all done before Malfoy moved a toe. "How many do you have left?" Madam Pince asked.

"A few." Hermione replied casually.

"Who are they?"Madam Pince asked.

"Umm,..." she glanced at the smirking Malfoy.

"Who are they dear?" She asked again.

"Professor Slughorn, Binns, Flitwick, and Snape." Hermione muttered quietly.

"Oh, I forgot to add one to the list, in the infirmary, Madam Pompfrey has a healing book. Thank you dear." Madam Pince said without a thought as to whom was in there.

"Okay." Hermione wrote Pompfrey on the list and headed out the door forgetting about Malfoy for a moment. As soon as Hermione was near the Room of Requirements Malfoy grabbed her arm.

"A room of silence." Malfoy muttered softly. When the door appeared he opened the door and shoved her in. She fell into a chair. Her arms and feet were bound to it. Hermione began to feel nervous after a few minutes of silence. "Now my little muddblood."

When Hermione tried to object no words or noise came from her open mouth. She was silenced. With a glare she forced herself to stay calm.

"This room keeps you from interrupting me." He paused for a short smile. "Here I always thought you were a scrawny little brat who only wanted education. Never knew you had anger." he smile a cocky smile. "How dare you get in my face like that." He flew from her. The next thing she knew there was a loud crack fromhim punching tha wall breaking a hole. Malfoys hand was in the middle of it. She could see the blood seeping down from his elbow. There was a lot.

"Let me go." she ordered. he had no right to keep her here tied up like an animal. he deserved everything she said to him and more."Malfoy. Let me go." she was on the verge of loosing it again. After several seconds of silence the bonds untied and Hermione ran.

Malfoy sat and thought about a way to get Granger back for her being born. Several ideas popped into mind, though only one stayed. with a gleam in his eye Malfoy left for his bed after two hours of sitting and thinking. when he got to his room he found one of his nightly rendevous. he climbed into to bed with her waking her up. She rolled over and smile at him.

Hermione went about her business finishing what she said she would so for Madam Pince. When she finished returning the books she was allowed to return to her room. When she opened the portrait she found Blaise on the couch with his girlfriend. she turned her eyes skyward and headed straight for her room. she didn't like seeing this kind of affection. there wasn't any in her life and it always made her sad. when her bedroom door closed she turned her lights on, took a quick shower and headed to bed. As soon as she settled down she fell righ to sleep.

* * *

**Please review and atleast tell me what you think. I will not continue unless I recieve two reviews that are half way critical,...yet NICE! please... lol thank you.**

**Much appreciated writer,... KrisJules. You can ask me any question you want if it has some relation to the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

She was legging it. 'Man Granger can move fast.' he thought to himself. He found nothing wrong with it since his father was dead and Voldemort was dead too. He was free to think anyway he wanted and even 'catch' who he wanted if you 'catch my drift'. She made it to Snapes and pocketed his book in her bag, next was Flitwick. She was walking because she lost Malfoy. He must have gotten tired of chasing her. When she got to Flitwicks Malfoy was in there getting the book Madam Pince had told her to get. He saw her at the door, Flitwick handed him the book and he stalked over to Granger who in his mind looked a little nice when she was tired.

"Hello Granger. Did you want something?" he asked as he looked at the book in question.

"Nope you keep that book and stay the hell away from me ferrett." she said. To her surprise he handed it to her. She took it and eyed him suspiciously.

"Pay-back." he said and held up his hand. He handed her two other books. "This one is from Slughorn and this one is from Dumbledore. I was just about to go and get the one from Pompfrey but you can do it. I'm going there anyway." Hermione took a step back and scratched her temple.

"Thanks." she said and turned around and headed for the infirmary. He was only a foot behind her and it kind of scared her. When she felt like he was going to do something she legged it again only he didn't follow suit. He just kept on walking. When she was on the stairs she felt his presence and looked behind her. He was only a foot behind her. When the stairs stopped moving she legged it again. When she looked back he wasn't there and she slowed to a slow walk. She was just about to turn around and look where she was going when she walked right into someone. She fell to the floor on her bum and looked up. "Sor,.. How did you,.. where did you... balderdash." she said and stood up. She refused Malfoys hand to help her up. She got on her knees and picked up the books that had fallen out of her bag. He was walking slowly. She walked faster and passed him. To her surprise he grabbed her arm.

"Hey Granger." he was nice about it. "When are you going to the Great Hall for the Ball?"

"I didn't think that I,..."

"Hey Hermione, what do you want ferret? Anyway I want to see your dress so go to the ball." said Ginny Weasley as she flew past her.

"Well, I guess I am going to the ball. After supper." Hermione said and started to walk on. He walked next to her. In a moment she heard footsteps behind her and she looked, it was Seamus, again.

"Do you still need more time? Alright, but I would like an answer at supper." he said and took off in the same direction that he came. Hermione was still trying to tell him that she wasn't going to go with anyone. Malfoy started to laugh. Hermione smacked him on the back of the head.

"Sorry, but it's funny. He doesn't even give you enough time to answer his question. That makes how many times he's asked you?" Malfoy asked rubbing the back of his head.

"About a thousand and three times. He won't stop. I keep turning him down but he still won't stop." she said and started to walk on. He stayed beside her. "Don't you have anything you should be doing at the moment?" she asked after a corridor.

"Nope. It's my free time and I am trying to not be bored and you are the only other intelligent person who's not waisted at the moment." he said and smirked.

"Nice to know." she said. She walked in silence while he walked beside her. She went into the infirmary and he left Hermione. Hermione asked for the book. Madam Pompfrey looked for it while Hermione waited in her office. She got the book and took it back to Madam Pince who told her she didn't need her help any more.

"Madam Pompfrey. Do you need any help?" Hermione had gone back to the infirmary.

"Sure. Find anything that you can do and do it." she said to Hermione. Hermione layed her robes on a chair and took her sweater off. She went straight to work. A third year boy broke his finger playing Quidditch so she tended to him first. With a bit of Skelegrow he was out fo there in no time. Malfoy came in and Madam Pompfrey helped him.

"I have a more serious case over there, so a volunteer will help you." just at that moment Hermione came out of Madam Pinces office from putting up the Skelegrow. "Hermione, can you help Mr. Malfoy here? I have a more serious case to tend to. Thank you." Hermione never even had the chance to answer. She glared at Madam Pince but headed to tend to Malfoy anyway. Malfoy was smirking but it looked like he was in pain. She took a seat and examined his shoulder. There was a small portion of the wound that she could see.

"I can't see it very well. Can you take your shirts off so I can examine it better?" Hermione asked. He looked at her in shock. Hermione Granger had just asked him to take his shirts off.

"Well, I never thought Granger would want me to take my shirts off." he said smirking.

"Merely for the sake of health, and because Pompfrey asked me to. So just take your shirts off." she put her hands on her lap.

"Merlin, you are a goody-two-shoes." he said.

"Shut up." she said. "Take your shirts off."

"Demanding." Malfoy pretended to be insulted. "I like to be seduced first."

"Malfoy, take your shirts off or I will take them off for you." Hermione threatened trying to keep from laughing.

"Sheesh, violent, aggressive, and demanding too. You aren't such a goody-two-shoes after all." he smirked.

"Fine." she said and the next thing he knew his shirts were in her hand and she was walking over to the little table to place them on it.

"I feel violated." he said in a whinny voice. When she got back she sat down on her stool.

"Sorry but I warned you." she said as she pushed her sleeves up. "Lay down."

"Next thing I know she's asking me to lay down. What is this world coming to?" He asked as he laid down. She pushed the stool over to the side of the bed. He kept moving every time she touched him.

"Malfoy. Hold still so I can get to work." she ordered.

"Next thing you'll be asking me is to take my pants off." he muttered. Just at that she gave him a funny look. He was scared. He was only joking about that.

"You know Malfoy. I could always assign you here for a day or two and you would have to wear that robe that is cut straight down the back and only ties shut in one spot." she threatened.

"You'd like that wouldn't you? Are you done yet?" he asked.

"No I have barely gotten started." she said. He had several scratches and a deep wound in his shoulder. "What the hell happened?" she asked.

"Crashed into a tree when I dodged an owl this morning. I told you I had to come here anyway." he glanced at his shoulder himself.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy." she picked. "This is going to call for a few stitches unless you trust me with my wand?" when he shook his head no she pulled out a box with wire and a needle. A smile creased her lips when he paled.

"I-I'll take my chances with you and your wand." his voice was quiet.

"Calm down. It's one quick, little spell,.. there you go. All better. Get your shirts back on and sit tight while I get a form for you to fill out." Hermione stood up to leave.

"Well, that was interesting." he muttered to himself. She came back and handed him his shirts. After grabbing the clipboard she needed she sat on her stool near him.

"Okay, first question, have you ever had to go to a muggle hospital for medical help on yourself?"

"No." she shrugged when he looked at her curiously.

"Your name is Draco Malfoy, your seventeen or eighteen?"

"Eighteen." he answered automatically.

"I should have known that." she muttered more to herself then to him.

"Your seventeen?" he asked trying to make conversation as he buttoned his shirt over his tank.

"Yes. How tall are you?"

"I think I am six foot one."

"Giant."

"I am not a giant." he defended.

"It was a joke. You have what color hair? Blond. Your eye color is?"

"I don't know. What color are they?" he batted his lashes jokingly.

"Hold still." she stood up and looked at his eyes. "They look between silver and grey. Your parents are?"

"Deceased. I live with my godfather."

"Who is that?"she looked at him in duh.

"Snape." he muttered unabash.

"Snape. Okay, do you have a wife?"

"No."

"Do you have a child?"

"No."

"How many times have you had sex? If at all, well that's a for sure, not."

"Hey, who are you to assume that I haven't had sex?" he said and pointed a finger at her.

"I wasn't assuming you have never had sex. I figured you lost count or something a long time ago and I was going to be kind and say you were still a virgin so calm down. Besides, I doubt you would want a teacher to know you've had sex and who with." he nodded his head in agreement. "Any mental problems, no." Malfoy was surprised that she didn't say yes. "Any siblings, no, right." he nodded. He was surprised that Granger knew a lot about him. " Wait I missed one. What's your middle name?"

"Um,..."

"Spit it out."

"It's Severus." he finally said in a whisper.

"That wasn't so bad." He was shocked tat she didn't make a deal about it. "Um,..Allergies."

"None."

"Um,.. Do you have any diseases? Probably not?"

"Elicitus." he said.

"Huh?"

"It's why I'm so pale. It doesn't bother me. Personally I like it. It drives most of the girls crazy. They seem to love it." he said.

"Oh, is it deadly or anything. Can it be transmitted through intercourse, and if so is that how you got it? Well that was stupid."

"Huh?"

"If they ask you if you,.. oh never mind. So is it deadly, can it be transmitted through intercourse and if so is that how you got it?" she looked up at him and he looked back thinking.

"It's not deadly, but it is in my genes." he said and layed back down bored.

"Well, what solstice were you born in?" she asked skimming the paper for chance that she missed one.

"Winter. I was born on December twenty-ninth, eighty-seven."

"I just asked for solstice not day."

"I was making sure." he said and put his hand behind his head.

"Hey Hermione." Hermione looked up from the paper and saw Seamus Finnigan.

"Oh, shit, mother fucking, can't he leave me alone." Hermione said to herself. Malfoy heard her and felt pity on her.

"So have you decided?" he asked.

"Oh, Seamus,..

"I won't take no for an answer."

"Lord help me." Malfoy heard her mutter under her breath as she slumped a little. He felt so much pity on her, he couldn't believe what he was about to do.

"Go away, she's not going with you." Malfoy said.

"And how would you know?" Seamus asked cocking a brow.

"Because she's going with me." Malfoy said, he couldn't believe what he had done, and stared at Seamus who looked hurt.

"Alright. Sorry to have bothered you." Seamus said to Hermione and left.

"Um,..."

"I felt sorry for you so under diseases put emotions." He rolled his head.

"I,..can't,... I can't believe you just did that." she said.

"You said 'Lord help me." he sat up and looked at her. "Do you want to go with me to the ball? I just told Seamus that you were and Snape and Dumbledore think we're going together anyway." Malfoy mustered up.

"Well, why not. Ever body probably already knows already being Seamus is a big mouth." she said. "Um,...How many times if male have you had,.. oh my. I don't want to know this." she said and shook her head a little.

"What?" he asked. She held up the paper and pointed to a question. He fell back laughing. "Here,.." he took the board and quill and wrote the amount down. "So you don't have to know. Aren't I nice?" He was still laughing.

"Thanks. That, I just refuse to know." he looked at her and she was just a little red. He thought it was cute.

"Are you done yet?" he asked.

"Um,..No we still have a physical. You can or cannot take it. I would be administering it. It is not like a Quidditch physical so don't worry."

"And was does it consist of?"

"Weight lifting. Measuring if you should be lifting the right amount or more, just as long as it's not less. Yes or No?"

"Yes. Snape wanted me to have one of these anyways." Malfoy said. Hermione stood up and put his form with the rest of them.

"Follow me. Madam Pompfrey, Malfoy wants a physical." Hermione said through some curtains.

"Really." she came out snapping her gloves.

"The one that I can administer." Hermione said quickly. Malfoy looked a little shocked that Madam Pompfrey was smiling.

"Go ahead." she said. She looked a little disappointed.

"So,.."

"Come on." Hermione led him through a door and rolled her sleeves up. "Alright lay down and lift this. Wait."

"What?" Malfoy asked.

"I'm gonna have to ask you to take your shirt off again. Unless you want it to get sweaty."Hermione smiled innocently.

"I think you enjoy seeing my bare naked chest." Malfoy said and took his shirt off again while smirking.

"Okay, now lay down and lift this." Malfoy layed down and lifted it. He was so glad his father made him do this when he was younger. He did every thing she said. "Okay, you can go take a shower, in there. When you are done, join me in the infirmary. Here is where they keep some clean cloths but you don't have to use them." Malfoy took the shower and walked out in his pants with his shirts and shoes in his hand while towel drying his hair with his free hand. "Okay. Get comfortable. Snape wanted to be here for this so I went and found him. You will receive the results when he gets here." Hermione said and left his bed to attend to a student that just walked in. Malfoy watched as she worked with him. She made him flex his arm and bend in every way an arm would bend. She seemed to glow for a moment. He was going nuts. He layed back down and rested his head on his arm.

"Draco. Why are you all wet boy?" Snape asked.

"Because the physical, Granger" Snape looked at him.

"The physical professor."

"Oh hello Miss Granger. So do you have the results?"

"Yes please have a seat while I go and get them." Hermione said. Malfoy sat up and bent downward as Hermione walked to get his physical.

"What was that for!" Malfoy said while sporting a sore bum from falling off his bed.

"You and your bending over to look." he said and resumed his proper position.

"Bending over to look at what?" he asked getting up and taking his seat back on the bed.

"Look at Miss Granger. That was very rude."

"I'm going to the ball with her so does it even matter?" he snottily.

"Yeah. You were raised to be a gentleman." he said and Hermione showed back up.

"Okay he can bench press two hundred and thirty, that is very good for a seeker and more than he should for and eighteen year old but not bad for him. He exceeded his limits. Everything else is above average, look for yourself." Hermione handed Snape the clipboard. Snape read it and looked like he was going to smile. Though Malfoy was glad he didn't.

"Well you should be very happy that you have exceeded the limits in everything. What do you call that?" he asked Hermione.

"Outstanding in physicals. He can do anything that he wants if it involves lifting or moving heavy objects." Hermione said over her shoulder as she helped a boy out of his bed to his feet." Snape waited while Malfoy put his shirt and shoes back on.

"Hermione, you can go. The infirmary is completely deserted." Madam Pompfrey said to Hermione when the boy left. "Thank you for your help."

"You're welcome." Hermione said. She grabbed her things and left the infirmary right after Snape and Malfoy. "Excuse me." she said and Malfoy moved out of her way. He made sure to brush his hand against hers. She whipped her head around and Malfoy smiled evilly at her. She turned back around kept on walking


	3. Chapter 3

As Hermione climbed to the third floor a group of girls came flying out of the corridor and started asking her absurd questions like 'Is he good in bed.' 'Is he long.' Hermione ran for it down the stairs. When she got close enough Malfoy grabbed her around the waist and stopped her.

"Why are you running like a mad woman?" he asked her as he held her still.

"I was walking up to the Gryffindor common room when a group of girls came flying out from a corridor and started asking me questions." she said and inhaled a lot of air.

"Like?" he questioned further.

"Shit, here they come." she said and struggled out of his grasp and legged it again. Malfoy chased her. When he got close enough he grabbed her arm and pulled her into an empty classroom.

"Like what kind of questions?" she paused for a moment and pondered on whether she should tell him.

"Like 'Is he good in bed?' and 'Is he long?" she said and sat down on a desk and took a few minutes to catch her breath. She was a little red and he thought she was cute.

"Ha,." he burst into laughter and had to hold onto a desk to keep up.

"I guess Seamus is a big mouth." she said after she had her breathing back to normal. She looked at him. All she heard was him laughing. She stared at him and he calmed down.

"How would you even know?" he asked still laughing a little.

"Exactly." she said and put her head in her hands. He patted her on the back and started to laugh again.

"I can't help it. It is funny."

"You know what'll stop your laughing?"

"What?" he asked as he laughed.

"The obsessed girls have a fan club for you and one for Harry and I think for the Weasly twins." he shut right up and she burst into laughter.

"Guess what I know that'll shut you up?"

"What?"

"All the guys want to bed you." he said and she stared at him and scooted a little ways away.

"I didn't want to know that. Not one bit. Oh my. Too much information. Ewww. I would rather have known the answer to that question on the questionnaire. I didn't need to know that. Oh gross. Yuck, what if? Ewww, gross, disgusting, gross, yuck, ewww. I think I'm gonna die. Oh my."

"Woman, Shut up and breathe. You're rambling." he said and shook her a little. She was breathing heavily from lack of breath from her little ramp.

"I wonder why?" she asked herself.

"One you're the only virgin left in this school, two, they say, you have 'matured' over the summer and , three, you never go out with any of them, so they want to know what you're like." he said. Hermione looked a little taken aback.

"Ewww." she started again.

"Woman, if you don't stop rambling I'm gonna shut you up and trust me you will shut up either way." he threatened. She shut right up. He thought that she was cute when she was scared, ha, he thought she was cute in every way.

"Well, I'm going to go and have super with Harry since he is not allowed to get drunk until the party. Good bye." Hermione said.

"Yeah, I am gonna go and eat with Blaise. See ya, woman."

"Excuse me."

"Sorry. Bye 'my' woman. " he said and moved away.

"Oh, my eh." Hermione stopped dead in her tracks and turned around on him. "What?" she asked.

"Get moving. I'm hungry." Malfoy said and ushered her out the door. When they were out the door Malfoy went one way and Hermione stared after him. She was sure he had just slapped her ass. He looked back with an actual smile on his face and ran for it. She felt violated. She walked to the heads dorm and Harry was there. He was head boy and instead of a head girl another head boy, Blaise Zambini. Hermione walked in.

"Hey, Hermione. Are you okay, you look shocked." Harry asked. Just then the door opened and Zambini walked in and he brought a friend. "Zambini, I didn't know you were bringing a friend."

"Yeah, I did Potter. I think you know each other and this is the only Hermione Granger." It looked like he was about to walk over and adress himself when Malfoy put his hand on his shoulder. All the guys were six foot or close. Hermione felt short. She was only five seven. Blaise looked at Malfoy and smiled.

"So Hermione are you okay? You still looked flushed." Harry asked. At this Malfoy smirked.

"I'll be fine in a minute. It's just that, well, I feel,..." she paused for a momnet and saw Malfoy smile, not smirk, smile. ",.. I feel violated." Hermione said and sat down on the couch. Harrys' eyes would have popped out of his head if he knew what she meant

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"I was in the infirmary and helping a little boy, he did it by accident. But I still feel violated." she said. Malfoy was still smiling.

"I knew thats what happened. How old was this little boy?" Malfoy asked as he and Zambini took a seat.

"Shove off ferrett. I don't need you bothering me at super. You bothered me all bloody day." she said.

"And it was fun." he said and smirked.

"So Harry. I am hungry." Hermione said. Harry and Hermione went into the kitchen followed by Zambini and then Malfoy. Hermione took a seat and the Harry sat next to her and Zambini next to Hermione and Malfoy sat across from her. She tried her hardest not to smile when they started to tell jokes. She finished early but Harry talked her into staying for a little while. They all sat in the common room. She didn't say a word or even look at anybody. She just stared at the floor. Just then Malfoy made a grunting noise and spoke.

"I have to say something. Okay Potter don't get mad, not that I care if your mad but don't get mad at her, but Granger and I are going to the ball together and I am the reason why she is flushed. I was ushering her out of a classroom after I dragged her in there to get her away from the mob of younger girls who wanted to be in her shoes. I was ushering her out and just as I was out the door I slapped her on the ass." Malfoy spit out. Everyone in the room was shocked even Hermione. Hermione scooted a little away from Harry.

"Well, what a nice thing to know." Zambini said. A moment later Harry stood up and popped a few knuckles. Malfoy just stared at him. He was also standing up but he never set down after he blew up. Harry took a deep breath and lunged at Malfoy who only dodged him by a hair. Hermione had jumped up at the sudden charge.

"Harry." she screamed. Zambini grabbed Harrys' arms and held him.

"Well, Draco. You seemed to have made the Golden Boy here just a tad bit cranky." Zambini said as he pinned Harry to the floor so he wouldn't kill Malfoy.

"CRANKY! Potter just tried to kill me. I don't think he's cranky. Maybe pissed, or beyond mad." Malfoy said. "Sorry but she was too stiff." he said and pointed to Hermione who was still in shock from the sudden news. "I see you don't like my going with Granger."

"I don't care if you go with Hermione. Can you get off me now?" Harry said.

"You swear you'll not try to kill my best friend. If you do I'll kill you." Zambini said and got off Harry. Harry stood up and extended a hand.

"Sorry. Lost my cool. I only lunged because you harassed her ass." he said and they all broke out in laughter except Hermione who only sat down. "What?" he asked.

"If you can lose your cool over this, and that takes a lot, than how's Ron gonna take it?" she asked. Every one looked at her and there was a knock at the door. Zambini opened it and a swarm of girls came in. All asking the same question until they found Malfoy standing there.

"Hermione, can we ask you a question?" they asked in unison. "In private?" they all looked at Malfoy and then at Harry and started to giggle wildly.

"Sure." Hermione said and stood up and walked past the guys and out the door after the other girls.

"I'm listening to what they have to ask her." Zambini said. All of a sudden all three of them were leaning against the portrait with their ears against it.

"What did you'll want?" Hermione asked.

"We would like to know,..." Some girl started.

"Ask her." someone said.

"We were wondering if you could answer a few questions for us?"

"Sure." Hermione said slowly.

"One, do you know if Dreamy Draco is good in bed?" one girl asked.

"I wouldn't know."

"What about Handsome Harry?"

"I would not even like to answer that. He's my best friend. Okay I am sick of answering your questions. Good bye."

"Wait"

"NO"

"Hold on please."

"BEAT IT YOU LITTLE BRATS!" Hermione yelled at them and they all scattered in all directions. Hermione walked into the portrait and sat down on the couch without even noticing that she hit the guys with the portrait.

"Geez, Hermione. You have anger issues." Zambini said as they all sat down rubbing the same ear.

"I know you were listening so don't act all innocent. How would you feel if you got cornered up every time you were spotted and questioned about 'Dreamy Draco' and 'Handsome Harry'?" Hermione asked. They sat there for quite a while.

"That's it. Come on. You need to go get dressed for the dance." Malfoy said and before Hermione knew what was happening she was being carried out of the heads room.

"Malfoy." she screeched and grabbed him around the next. When they got out a few girls that were left stood in aw with stars in their eyes. He winked at them and the all feinted. Hermione thought that was funny.

"You think that's funny. So you aren't that mad any more." Malfoy said.

"No I'm not. Can I walk or do want to carry me the whole way?" she asked.

"Fine I guess you can walk." he reluctantly put her down and she quickly took off. He chased her a little til he got up next to her and grabbed her hand. He pulled her into an empty classroom and stared at her. She stared back at him. He leaned down and kissed her on the lips lightly. She blushed a little and led him out of the classroom. He grabbed her hand and held it. He was kind of sad that she didn't try to kiss him back. She noticed this and pulled him closer to her and kissed him on the lips and lets just say that it wasn't a sweet little peck. He was shocked but didn't let go of her hand. She looked at him and turned a corner causing him to stop holding her hand. He went to the dungeon and she went to the seventh floor to change. When she was dressed she walked out of the Gryffindor common room an walked to the Great Hall. When she got there she heard footsteps and turned around to find Malfoy on his over. In her eyes he looked handsome. He was dressed in an ivory colored tux with a long coat and a fool hat with a little feather in the side. He was acting cocky as usual. She looked like a queen in his eyes. She was wearing a lavender floor length dress. It had thin straps and a light fabric that hung from under her breasts down to about knee length. It had four flowers on it and a nice small necklace. She had matching shoes. There was a back V that he noticed when she turned around. He walked up to her and kissed her hand with a small bow. "You look charming, Malfoy."

"You look radiant, Hermione." he said and looped her arm through his and walked into the Great Hall.

"First name basis?" she said questionably.

"Well, since we are going together, don't you think it would be proper, Hermione." he said.

"Well, yeah sure." she stopped dead in her tracks as everyone stared at them. Most of them were drunk, Malfoy was smirking. He pulled her over to a table to sit because she looked like if she stood any longer than she would fall.

"Hermione, would you care to dance to this waltz?" Malfoy asked and extended and arm. She looked at him and smiled as she took his arm. He lead her to the middle of the floor and the started to dance. They danced and he lead her into the next one. She laid her head on his shoulder since this was a slow waltz. "Do you want to sit down?" he asked.

"Sure." she said and he lead her to a table and got them some nonintoxicating drinks. Dumbledore had a twinkle in his eyes at how he had finally accomplished inter house unity. He was positively glowing with delight. After they had their drinks Malfoy asked her to dance again.

"Time to take the spot light." he said in her ear.

"What?" she asked and before she knew it he was waltzing her around the Great Hall and people were backing up and smiling and watching. When he had finally let her stop dancing, Seamus came over and asked if he could have a dance. She danced with him then Malfoy wanted to dance to the next waltz. He was a little jealous but soon got over it. "I'm tired. I think that if you don't mind of course I would like to go to my room and change and turn a book in that I forgot and go to bed." she said. He stood up and escorted her to the end of her corridor. She went in and changed. On her way to the library she saw someone in the shadows but dismissed it when Peeves came out. He didn't bother her.

"Yes, Hermione. Did you need something?" Madam Pince asked her.

"I was just returning a book that I had forgotten." she said and handed her the book. Hermione walked out and when she was in the hall, she heard footsteps. She looked around the corner and saw what looked like a drunken Malfoy with his goonies. The goonies were not drunk but it looked like Malfoy was really drunk.

"Go away. I want to walk by myself. Go to the dungeons." with that they left. Hermione slowly crept into a shadow as Malfoy came around. The corner was dark but he knew someone was in there. Hermione made her way out of the corner and was walking back to her dorm just a bit fast but Malfoy was faster. "You know Granger I have had an eye on you since first year." he said and stopped his swaggering.

"Okay, good for you." she said and started back up the stairs.

"I'm not drunk so do believe me when I say I think I love you."

"Malfoy, going to the ball with you is one thing but you saying you love me is not." she said.

"Hermione. I didn't drink a lick, I swear." he said and grabbed her arm to stop her from going.

"I don't care." she said nicely.

"What don't you care. Is it that I love you and told you, or that you don't believe me when I say I'm not drunk."

"Both, good-night Malfoy." she said.

"Wait, " he said. He walked up the two steps next to her and looked her in the eye. The next thing she knew he had kissed her lightly on the lips."Good-night my little Granger." he whispered in her ear.

"Uhh.." she was in shock and watched as he left. The next morning was fine. Everyone had hangovers so it was quiet in the Great Hall. Dumbledore made a speech and sent us on our ways. Hermione did her best to avoid Malfoy who looked like he was trying to get her alone. She had found a cab for Harry and Ron. When she realized that they had both fallen asleep she decided to go and find her own little cab. She got up and walked to the cab door and walked out into the hall. While she was walking she walked past a cab that had a silver blond haired boy sitting in it by himself. He felt someone walking and looked to see who it was. He locked eyes with Granger. She gave him a sympathetic look and before he knew it he had pulled Granger from her walk and was holding her near as he made them sit. She knew what was coming and didn't do anything.

"Okay listen, I wasn't drunk last night like I told you and I do love you Hermione Granger. I'm not that bad. Give me a chance will yah?" he asked as he rested his head on her shoulder. "Maybe you could learn to love me." he said and held her tighter.

"I,... didn't I give you a chance last night, who said I wasn't still giving you a chance, Draco." she said his name. She didn't even have to think about it, it came so naturally.

"Yeah, "he said in triumph. He started to kiss her neck. It tickled and she scrunch her neck up a bit while laughing. He stopped and leaned them back never letting go of her. Not once did he let go of her in the life that they spent together. Though he had to convince her not to leave and to live in his huge mansion with him.


End file.
